¿EmbarazadO?
by Belleclipse
Summary: !SI PUDIERA CAMBIAR DE LUGAR CONTIGO, LO HARIA! - dijo èl.   De súbito, una luz blanca se desprendió de ambos, abrasando completamente la estancia, y fundiéndose en los cuerpos de hanyou y mujer, que apenas si alcanzaron a sospechar lo que ocurriría luego
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! ****Lo siento, no pude contenerme. La idea aparecio y PUFF, no pude parar. **Es una propuesta rara, fuera de lo comùn, algunos la tacharìan de retorcida, pero si te animas a leer, tal vez te diviertas un poco. La locura se contagia, despuès de todo.

**Te invito a que disfrutes de esta "comedia/romàntica"**

**¿EmbarazadO?**

**Desde luego, Inuyasha jamàs lo habria previsto, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas.**

**Tener un bebè no es solo cantar y coser ¿sabes? xDDDDD**

* * *

**INDICIO**

_"¿Que tan dificìl puede ser tener un bebè? Keh. No entiendo de què se quejan las hembras. Duermen todo el dìa, comen lo que quieren y todos estan a sus pies para satisfacer sus caprichos mientras el cachorro se expande en su interior. Entonces, ¿Cual es el problema?_

_Bah. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¡No…es…mi…culpa! – farfullo ella, aferrando la taza de té en sus manos como una tabla salvavidas. Le temblaban los labios por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

- ¡No llores! – grito él, tal vez _demasiado_ fuerte a causa de su propia desesperación. ¿Por qué tenía que llorar?

- ¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO! – berreo la pelinegra, y las gotas salinas se derramaron por sus mejillas, incapaces de seguir reteniéndose en sus lagrimales.

El hanyou estaba al borde del colapso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¡Cualquier intento de apaciguar los humos de ella solo conseguía empeorar la situación!, Era frustrante, condenadamente frustrante. Maldito demonio invisible. ¡Todo era culpa suya! ¿Cómo le hacía para controlar a Kagome? Él mismo la había revisado incontables veces, pero no hallo ningún fragmento contaminado en su cuerpo, ni tela de araña, u algún otro artefacto youkai que pudiera establecer el dominio de la mente de la chica; y si no podía localizarlo, mucho menos destruirlo. Lo cual le hacía sentirse impotente, un fracaso.

Él quien había jurado protegerla de todo aquello que amenazase su existencia. Que estaba dispuesto a interponerse entre ella y mil youkais con tal de preservar su vida.

Él, Inuyasha, hijo del taiyoukai Inu – no – Tashio, perro de las tierras del oeste…

Él…había perdido la batalla contra el malévolo demonio llamado _Hormonas_.

"Un demonio de las emociones", le había explicado la madre de la chica. (Vale, esas no habían sido específicamente las palabras que uso, pero él las había interpretado de esa forma. Punto). – "Este provocara que los estados de ánimo de Kagome varíen frecuentemente, (eso no era una novedad, la perra siempre ha tenido un carácter poco peculiar, y él lo sabía de sobra, especialmente cuando se enojaba y decía el maldito conjuro del rosario.), la hará dormir a menudo (¿más? Si la muy idiota tenía la costumbre de echarse cada vez que él estaba contándole algo importante ¡como si fuese tan fácil! Grrr), y será proclive a padecer de malestares estomacales y antojos fuera de lo normal". – Esa última parte si le había preocupado (¿Qué rayos era un "antojos", un youkai también?) , aun no conocía al miserable de «hormonas» pero seguro como la mierda que no se iban a llevar nada bien si este le hacía daño a Kagome.

Kuso. De veras que odiaba al tipo.

- ¡Si estas! – replico, arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron, adquiriendo un matiz rojizo que el había aprendido a identificar con los años. Estaba pisando suelo minado.

- ¡QUE NO! – contraataco ella, golpeando la taza sobre el mesón de la cocina, y una nueva llovizna le mojo los cachetes, goteando al llegar a la barbilla.

Inuyasha se sintió embargado por un sentimiento que se le estaba haciendo más y más familiar a medida que avanzaban los días: Impotencia.

Retuvo la respiración, acariciándose el puente de la nariz. Miroku decía a menudo que era una técnica para controlar la tensión, Inuyasha decía a menudo que era un jodido ardid para lucir pensativo cuando en tus nervios estaban crispados.

- ¡VETE! – le urgió Kagome. Y luego pareció cambiar de opinión, puesto que rodeo la mesa, lista para salir por el umbral del vestíbulo, sosteniéndose el semi-abultado vientre de tres meses por encima del camisón pre-natal de Mickey Mouse. (Una rata, ¿que tenia de interesante una condenada con unos pantaloncillos tan cortos?)

- ¡Oi, Kagome! – la cogió del brazo antes de que se escapara, atrayéndola a su pecho. Kami. Olía endemoniadamente genial. Agridulce, como el brandy más raro y delicioso.

- ¡Oswari!

_¡PAFF!_

- Pe…rra…- musito, alzando el rostro con dificultad. - ¿Por…que?

- ¡ES TU CULPA! – lo acuso.

- ¿MI culpa? – se levanto de un salto, señalándose así mismo con el pulgar. - ¡Acaso soy yo el que anda TODO el día indeciso, que si me voy, que si no me voy, que si estoy gorda, que si no, que si quiero helado de limón, que si de chocolate! ¡Kuso, Kagome! Trato de comprenderte, de veras que si. Te consigo lo que sea que me pides, lo cambio cuando no lo quieres, te digo que te ves bien aunque parezcas una serpiente indigestada y…

Mirada asesina.

_Oh, mierda. _

- ¡OSWARI!

Cara estampada. Otra vez.

- ¡ERES UN INSENSIBLE, INUYASHA! – hipo - ¡Crees que es fácil para mí! Casi no puedo comer nada porque se me revuelve el estomago y lo devuelvo, sufro de mareos cada dos por tres, mi sueño es inexistente y lloro por cada tontería que me cuentan los demás, ¿y TU te la das de victima? – resoplo – Te recuerdo que SOY YO la que está pasando por todo esto para traer al mundo a NUESTRO bebé y ¿es así como lo agradeces?, lo único que haces es andar todo el día sermoneándome y escapándote al Sengoku para no escuchar mis reclamos ¿O pensaste que no estaba enterada? – doble hipo - YA SE que no estoy muy divertida, y que ya casi no tenemos sexo...- hizo una pausa, poniéndose una mano en la boca, como si hubiese alcanzado la iluminación absoluta. Fijo sus ojos cristalizados en el hanyou. – Es…eso… ¿no?...el sexo….por…que…ya…no…

Inuyasha se incorporo por segunda vez, rojo de vergüenza. - ¡TO…TONTA, CLARO QUE NO! – balbuceo, tomándola firmemente de las muñecas, pero con cuidado de no lastimarla. - ¡SI PUDIERA CAMBIAR DE LUGAR CONTIGO, LO HARIA!

Ese fue el detonante.

De súbito, una luz blanca se desprendió de ambos, abrasando completamente la estancia, y fundiéndose en los cuerpos de hanyou y mujer, que apenas si alcanzaron a sospechar lo que ocurriría segundos más tarde.

Entonces, el mundo se difumino para ellos y la oscuridad los condujo al recodo de la inconsciencia. Inocentes de la treta del destino.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado la cadena de acontecimientos que esa declaración iba a desatar?

De haberlo sabido, quizá Inuyasha hubiese sido más precavido en escoger sus palabras.

La pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

**¿Continua O…?**

**

* * *

**

**¿Que opinan? La verdad es que estaba pensando hacer un one-shot, pero luego las imàgenes se desprendieron en mi consciente como una pila de diapositivas y creì que un one-shot abarcarìa muy poco del mensaje de la historia...no obstante, dependera de ustedes. Si les gusta, lo seguimos, sino, lo dejamos hasta aquì. (Yo lo escribire en privado para mi xDD) **

**Y todo queda en: Veremos...**

**Saludos.**

**Belle. ^^ **


	2. I ¿Alternados?

**I ¿Alternados? **

_No estoy asustado. _

_No estoy asustado._

_No estoy asustado._

_Feh. Nada que no haya hecho antes, será como rajar el estomago de un demonio… ¡Ough! _

_Definitivamente NO estoy asustado._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Inuyasha…_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz que era capaz de sacarlo del más profundo de los letargos. Incluso un tipo como él, con la sensibilidad de una roca, podría describirla como el canto de una sirena.

_**¿Nani? **_

No, no, no, no ni siquiera ÈL en su lecho de muerte compararía la voz de Kagome con el canto de una sirena ¿es que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué? Esas majaderías parecían más de la clase del monje pervertido Miroku.

_Inuyasha…_

Kuso ¿Había hecho algo verdad? ¿Algo malo? Porque solo una de sus típicas metidas de pata podría ser la causa de que el tono de Kagome estuviese teñido de preocupación. Demonios ¿Y ahora QUE hizo?

_Inuyasha, despierta…_

Sintió la calidez de sus dedos en la mejilla y su instinto le llevo a ladear el rostro para que el contacto fuese más estrecho, quería que la palma de ella cubriese todo su rostro. Aspiro el delicioso aroma a flores silvestres que exudaba la mujer, y entonces…

…sus alertas se dispararon…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, ignorando los nubarrones de color a su alrededor, solo le interesaba vislumbrar una figura nítida en especifico, y esa se encontraba justo frente a él.

- ¿Kagome? – se forzó a detallarla bien, pero sus malditos ojos estaban tardando más de lo normal en acostumbrarse a la luz. Inspiro hondo, reuniendo paciencia. No tenía porque desesperarse. El mundo de Kagome era muy diferente del Sengoku Jidai, allí no había monstruos acechando cada cinco minutos (excepto tal vez por las bestias de metal que corrían a velocidades inimaginables en el exterior, si bien Kagome aseguraba que no eran peligrosas él no se fiaba de ellas, ¡las miserables chillaban sin ninguna razón!, y luego estaban esas cajas atrapa almas que echaban luces cegadoras para distraer a la gente, y enormes pájaros de hierro que cortaban el aire con las cuchillas que les salían de la cabeza, empero, del resto…no había TANTO de lo que angustiarse.)

Y además estaba el Ramèn, el rico y jugoso manjar que lo hacía todo soportable.

_Ñam, Ñam… Ramèn. _

Sip, quería comer Ramèn instantáneo de soja. Sus tripas rugían como leones enjaulados, lo cual era extraño, desde que se había devorado veinte envases de fideos para el desayuno.

- Inuyasha… ¿Estas…bien? – las yemas de ella le apartaron el fleco hacia atrás, en un gesto de… ¿Compasión?

- Feh. ¿Y porque no iba a estarlo? – estaba a punto de soltarle su clásico discurso de "¿quién te crees que soy? Mi cuerpo es especial y bla-bla" cuando noto _ciertas _peculiaridades en el aspecto de Kagome.

Como por ejemplo, el matiz azul eléctrico que había suplantado sus irises de color chocolate y la ausencia de orejas humanas a ambos lados de su cara.

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_. El corazón de Inuyasha parecía estar corriendo un maratón a medida que acercaba una de sus manos a la coronilla de la chica…

_Gulp_.

Palpo suavemente el peludo y puntiagudo montículo que sobresalía de la cabeza de Kagome…

_Shf, Shf, Shf_

… Los dos gritaron, e Inuyasha tuvo unas urgentes ganas de descargar la bilis en fregadero.

OOOOOOOO

- ¿U…una hanyou? – Repitió Kagome, admirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

_Tienes que estar bromeando._

Miro de soslayo.

Inuyasha no parecía más convencido que ella, sentado junto al inodoro, con las manos metidas en las mangas de su aori rojo. Su expresión era de un hastió absoluto mientras apretaba los puños y maldecía mentalmente la ausencia de sus garras.

_Humano._ Era un debilucho y frágil humano. ¿Qué infiernos había pasado?

- ¡Ough! – musito la pelinegra, cubriéndose nariz y boca con una mano y sosteniendo su peso con la otra en el tocador.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¿Cómo puedes manejar tantos olores? – se quejo con un débil mohín.

- Ven aquí. – la mirada de él era comprensiva…y levemente apenada. Kagome se sentó delante del humano esperando un sermón o la revelación de algún truco para frenar la avalancha de aromas en el ambiente, pero, Inuyasha siempre había conseguido pillarla con la guardia baja debido a esa impredecible personalidad suya…

La abrazo.

De pronto, todos sus sentidos se centraron en el ojiazul, y el mundo dejo de ser mundo para convertirse en Inuyasha.

Su agudísimo olfato captaba a la perfección el fresco aroma a bosque del humano, que estaba unido a una esencia adicional con olor a flores que reconoció como suya, no lo entendía. Sin embargo, le encantaba.

El tacto de su piel era puro fuego bajo su cachete, hundido en el hueco de su cuello. Sus oídos registraban cada latido de corazón, cada palpito de sangre circulando por las venas, cada eco de su respiración.

Solo faltaba su sabor…

Kagome trago saliva inconscientemente, la boca se le hacía agua.

Por supuesto que había probado antes el gusto de esa piel nacarada. ¿Cómo se habría quedado embarazada, sino?

No obstante, se preguntaba como sabría el tacto bajo su lengua con estas nuevas habilidades.

_Dulce, como churros crujientes bañados en sirope de chocolate…_

Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar lamerle la manzana de Adán que brotaba de su garganta, y jadeo.

- ¡Auch! – había olvidado los colmillos.

- Feh. Tonta, ten más cuidado. Esos son colmillos de youkai, no los flojuchos caninos humanos. – le riño, acunando su cara entre sus manos.

Inuyasha se inclino, y chupo su labio lastimado dentro de su boca. El cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció con una descarga eléctrica.

Oh, no recordaba la última vez que Inuyasha se hubiese portado de esa forma con ella…porque las pocas ocasiones en las que lo hizo no tuvieron buenos desenlaces, como aquella vez en que la abrazo luego de un encuentro con Sesshomaru del cual él había salido gravemente herido y la había conducido hasta el pozo para quitarle los fragmentos de la perla y regresarla a su época.

No era una memoria agradable, por una parte al menos.

Se separo bruscamente del torso masculino, asiéndolo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué de qué? – espeto él, con su ceño fruncido arrogantemente.

- ¿Qué te sucede? No es usual en ti comportarte…así.

Inuyasha bufo, ladeando su sonrojada tez hacia otro lado. – Feh. Claro que no estúpida, fue solamente para que dejaras de sangrar. No era en plan romántico ni nada por el estilo.

- Oh, en serio. – los humos de Kagome se encendieron. Humano o no, ese macho testarudo se merecía un escarmiento…pero se contuvo, si lo que sospechaba era cierto, sentar a Inuyasha no traería buenas consecuencias.

_Feh. Esa idiota de Kagome…justo cuando trataba de ser amable. _

Su estomago se retorció, y los fluidos le quemaron la garganta, la sangre abandono el rostro de Inuyasha. Que se puso repentinamente tenso.

_Kuso, no otra vez._

Nuevamente le embargaron las nauseas y tuvo que abalanzarse sobre el excusado en contra de su voluntad. Kagome le sostuvo el pelo con la misma comprensión que él había tenido anteriormente para con ella, acariciándole la espalda.

- ¡Ag! ¡Qué mierda me está pasando! – exclamo, echando chispas, y recargándose en los azulejos blancos del baño.

- ¿No lo has adivinado aun, Inuyasha? – el semblante de Kagome se puso serio. – Dijiste que de poder "cambiar de lugares" lo harías ¿o no?

- ¿Y que con eso?

La pelinegra rodo los ojos.

- Mírame y mírate – dijo, señalándolos el uno al otro respectivamente. – Tengo tus poderes y tú estas experimentando un caso de malestar matinal, por no mencionar que te hallas en tu forma humana. ¿Te dice algo eso?

El pelinegro parpadeo.

- Funciono. – explico ella, clamando paciencia. – Eso es lo que significa. Tú y yo hemos cambiado de lugares.

Demasiada información.

La cabeza de Inuyasha daba vueltas y su panza era un autentico colador. Se sentía pesado, muy pesado, asqueado por el olor de sus fluidos, frustrado por combatir el deseo de tumbarse allí mismo, enojado porque todavía no había comido su ramen y confundido por creer que Kagome era la criatura más hermosa que hubiese contemplado jamás en su forma hanyou.

¿Querría alguien explicarle en que lio se había metido?

...

_Cinco minutos más tarde_, al lograr mantenerse en pie sin temor a desfallecer y caerse por las escaleras, Inuyasha se precipitaba a la velocidad de una tortuga rumbo a la caseta del pozo.

Necesitaba respuestas, y el único ser capacitado para dárselas estaba 500 años en el pasado.

No le extraño toparse con una Kagome cerrándole el paso. Ella sonreía radiantemente, mostrándole su perfecta dentadura, en la que destacaban dos filosos colmillos.

La muy perra lo estaba disfrutando.

- Quita de en medio, Kagome.

- No.

- Por favor. – pidió, arrastrando las silabas.

- Lo siento, Inuyasha. – la muy descarada osaba burlarse de él, desde luego que no lo lamentaba para nada. – "Debes guardar reposo, si te esfuerzas mucho podrías dañar al cachorro" – dijo, citando las palabras que el mismo había empleado en una ocasión.

_Maldición. _

Sus manos volaron a tripa con la rapidez de un rayo ante la mención de su cachorro. Kuso, Kuso, Kuso. ¿De verdad el pequeño había sido transferido a su interior?

Bien, no había que ser un experto para darse cuenta que su abdomen plano, antaño duro como una tableta de chocolate, (así lo había descrito Kagome la primera vez que ellos…ammm, si…bueno, lo que sea.), estaba ahora hinchado como…

…_como una serpiente indigestada…_

Oh, mierda.

Un fugaz pensamiento cruzo su mente. ¿Qué tal si ya no le parecía atractivo a Kagome?

Sus miradas se encontraron y el corazón de Inuyasha sufrió una inyección de adrenalina.

Su hembra estaba endemoniadamente sensual con esa apariencia prestada.

Tan sensual como para atraer la atención de un lobo sarnoso si se le ocurría seguirle a la época antigua. (Y Vaya que lo haría, con lo testaruda que era.) No podía arriesgarse. Ni hablar. Sus preguntas tendrían que esperar.

- Feh. – berreo. Dando media vuelta y enfilando hacia la casa.

Podría sacar provecho de la situación, se dijo, después de todo, Kagome haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de asegurar la estabilidad de su cachorro…y la de él.

Sonrió maliciosamente…

Mas el gusto no le duro mucho, pronto se descubrió sostenido en vilo por la pelinegra y trasladado en brazos directo al familiar trono blanco de mármol, donde una nueva tanda de arcadas le hicieron desistir de cualquier artimaña para acaparar la atención de la chica.

De momento, la única cosa que podía querer era acurrucarse en el colchón de la habitación de Kagome y morir.

¿Con que facilidad podía trocarse el curso de su raciocinio verdad?

Él y su bocota.

Un día de estos, seguro lo encauzaría a su fin…

Otra arcada.

_Si es que ese día no había llegado ya…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola! A ver, que tenemos aquí, parece que no soy la única con los tornillos sueltos ¿eh? xDDDD bueno, aquí está el primer cap. Probablemente no les parezca muy gracioso, pero cuando se desata un acontecimiento como este, asimilarlo siempre es difícil. No obstante, considero que la retahíla de pensamientos de Inuyasha y la rapidez con la que pasa de uno a otro, son una clara evidencia de que el youkai "hormonas" esta comenzando a hacer de las suyas en su sistema.

En fin, díganme ¿que les pareció? Estaré esperando ^^

Hasta el próximo Capitulo.

**PD:** A aquellos que están leyendo los fics de La Amazona y Sadame no Koi, he de decirles que estoy trabajando en los diez caps que prometí para el primero, por lo que me tomare algún tiempo extra antes publicar el siguiente capítulo de SDNK. Lento pero seguro xD

**PD2:** Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. ^^ Son mi mayor alegría, de veraaaaassss. Wack!

**Nota**: Una de ustedes comento que el fic le recordaba a la película Junior! xDDDD Es una comparación interesante, pero te confieso que esta historia dista bastante de parecerse a la peli…^^

Saludos a todas(os).

_**Belleclipse.**_


	3. II Tres meses y estragos

**II Tres meses y unos estragos. **

_¿Sopa de dragón? Aceptable._

_¿Carne con papas fritas, una salsa blanca con puntos verdes y cordero? Pasable._

_¿Fresas con crema? __**¿¡Qué demonios! **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- ¿¡Inu-no-ni-chan esta QUE!

Impactado, sería una palabra demasiado corta para describir con exactitud la expresión que Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, tenía en ese momento.

Y no era para menos, es decir, te vas de viaje con tu madre por tres días para visitar a tu abuelo en un retiro de ancianos en Kyoto, dejando a tu hermana embarazada al cuidado de tu cuñado hanyou, y cuando vuelves, te encuentras con que tu nii-chan mitad demonio se encuentra en su forma humana ostentando una _tripa _mientras que tu hermana "humana" te da la bienvenida con _¿__garras__ y __colmillos__?_

¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco?

_Shf, Shf, Shf_

- ¡Basta, Mamá! – suplica una incómoda Kagome mientras se aleja de las engorrosas caricias que su madre le propicia a las felpudas orejas en su cabeza.

- Lo siento. – se disculpa Sonomi Higurashi, con una mano en el pecho y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – No puedo evitarlo, de verdad que son muy suaves.

_- Sensibles._ – enfatiza Kagome entre dientes. El mundo es un espiral de colores a su alrededor, una amalgama de olores y formas superpuestas. Busca desesperadamente los ojos de su hanyou en el otro extremo del salón, encontrándolos en el sofá, donde este se mantiene con expresión fastidiada tirando de las patas delanteras de Buyo.

_- No es divertido ¿cierto?_ – puede leer en sus labios cuando le dedica una sonrisa sardónica y un ceño fruncido. Vale, puede que ahora entienda porque Inuyasha es tan celoso y huraño con el tema de sus orejas.

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – exclama Sota, arrodillado frente al ojiazul. No sabe exactamente si siente repulsión o anhelo por tocar la tripa inflamada sobre el vientre de su cuñado.

- No lo sabemos. – responde la pelinegra. Encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora que lo piensa, Inuyasha y ella solo discutían como de costumbre, él había salido con una de sus famosas frases mata-Kagomes y _¡voila!_ se habían invertido los papeles.

- Iré a preparar té. – sonríe la Sra. Higurashi de camino a la cocina y Sota está al borde de mesarse los cabellos.

- ¿Té, TÈ? – repite. – ¿Cómo puedes pensar en té en un momento como este madre?

- Kagome. – se detiene Sonomi en el umbral, ignorando la diatriba histérica de su hijo. – No te preocupes, cuidaremos de Inu-kun el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que descubran como resolver esto ¿de acuerdo?

_¿Lo está tomando realmente tan bien?_

- Er…S-si mamá. – convino ella. Acto seguido, su madre y hermano desaparecieron por el pasillo. Le sorprendió ser capaz de continuar escuchando los reclamos de Sota a pesar del tiempo transcurrido…Guau, los poderes de Inuyasha eran verdaderamente increíbles.

_Y hablando de Inuyasha…_

- Oye, ¿Estás bien? – le pregunta, avanzando despreocupadamente hacia el sofá donde este se halla tumbado, con Buyo en el regazo.

Inexplicablemente, sintió envidia del gato.

- Si lo dices por las nauseas, están mejorando bastante. – resoplo. – Pero no comeré mas de esas insípidas tabletas que me diste hace rato. – hizo un puchero, como si el mero recuerdo le asqueara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a las galletas de soda?

- ¿Esas cosas repugnantes se llaman así?

_Meaow. _

- Aja.

- ¡Puag!

Kagome enarco una ceja. – Esas galletas son el catalizador perfecto para el vomito. Tu mismo dijiste que te sentías mejor ¿o no?

Silencio. Inuyasha dejo escapar a Buyo, siguió al gato con la mirada hasta que se perdió por la trampilla de la puerta y luego, deposito su vista en Kagome.

El fuego que había en ellos era tal que pensó que estaba en un brasa.

Trago saliva.

- Justo en este momento…- susurro con voz ronca. – Hay algo que me haría sentir muchísimo más placenteramente.

Kagome entrecerró los parpados, embriagándose con el aliento masculino que se colaba en su sistema nervioso produciéndole cortocircuitos en las venas. _Oh, sí._ Ella podría darle cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

Inuyasha se inclino, le alzo suavemente la barbilla y sus labios se aproximaron lenta, tortuosa y magnéticamente…Kagome cerró los ojos, podía percibir su boca a centímetros de la suya y se humedeció sus propios labios en respuesta, entreabriéndolos…entonces se percato de que Inuyasha se había detenido.

- Ramen. – susurro él quedamente.

- ¿Nani? – los ojos marrones de Kagome solo podían demostrar estupefacción.

- Feh. Tengo hambre mujer. Quiero ramen. – bufo el humano, adoptando su característica pose mandona con brazos y piernas cruzados.

_¿Ramen, es eso lo que quiere? ¿¡RAMEN!_

Inuyasha le contemplaba impacientemente. - ¿A qué esperas?

¡Maldito machista! ¿¡Cómo puede ser tan egoísta! El rostro de Kagome se encendió como un fosforito, estaba sumamente cabreada, el conjuro del rosario jamás le había parecido más atractivo, una palabra y ese hanyou cretino besaría el suelo con todas sus letras…

Y también su bebé…

…que no tenía la culpa de nada…

Le rechinaron los dientes…

- Ka… ¿Kagome?

- ¡Grrrrr!

- ¡Yay!

Se echo hacia atrás, poniendo las palmas al frente como si fueran un escudo. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le ocurría a esa hembra? ¿Acaso acababa de gruñirle?

- Espera aquí, voy por tu estúpido ramen.

- ¿Kagome? – llamo cauteloso. Ella se detuvo a la mitad del tatami y una de sus peludas orejas se movió hacia un lado en señal de atención.

_Valor._

- ¿sí?

- Que sea de soja…- _Gulp_- por favor. – definitivamente Kagome no podía matarlo si lo pedía 'por favor' ¿verdad?

La mirada envenenada que le lanzo, junto con el tic que le perforaba la sien, sinceramente le hicieron dudar de su perspectiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

12:30 pm.

Tic-tac-tic-tac

El tañido del reloj era una letanía constante en la cabeza de Inuyasha, se revolvió asqueado en el edredón rosa que cubría la cama de Kagome y deseo más que nunca recuperar su finísimo sentido del olfato solamente para poder aspirar el delicioso aroma floral en todo su esplendor.

Se incorporo, ignorando el cansancio, y forzando su débil visión humana a adaptarse a la oscuridad. Se sentía como la mierda. Fatigado, con resaca y como si tuviera un panal de abejas anidando en su estomago.

Paso saliva por su garganta y titubeo con la palma extendida hacia su abdomen. ¡Tremendo susto se había llevado cuando su cachorro se había agitado allí dentro! La sensación era indescriptible, tan irreal y sublime a la vez. Pero Inuyasha lo comprendía.

- Keh. Seguro que no estás igual de cómodo ahí que como lo estabas donde tu Oka ¿eh, cachorro? – susurro. Frotándose de arriba abajo la tripa ensanchada.

De hecho, la ausencia de Kagome era parte de la razón por la que no podía conciliar el sueño. _Tsk._ No le alcanzaría la vida para comprender el carácter de esa mujer. Después de lo del ramen la deliciosa hembra hanyou (maldito hormonas) no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, motivo más que suficiente para sacarle de quicio, especialmente cuando ella pasaba de él adrede.

Naturalmente había ido a por ella para exigirle una explicación y…en medio de algún jodido lapsus mental que no podía comprender, una vez la había sorprendido semi-desnuda salvo por las bragas de Hello Kitty (otra vez, Inuyasha no lograba comprender el gusto irracional de Kagome por esos muñecos deformes y sin chiste) con una mano hundida en el agua de la tina, lo único que había surcado por su mente era redefinir la palabra 'devorar'.

_Oh, sí. _

Había hecho caso omiso cuando ella le cuestiono si _necesitaba_ algo, porque todo lo que quería lo tenía justo frente suyo. Los labios llenos de Kagome eran la tentación encarnada, su cabello negro media-noche una manta de rizos que se moría por esparcir sobre su pecho mientras la sentaba a horcajadas encima de sus caderas.

El deseo. Puro, mortal, rebosante, se disparo en sus venas a la velocidad de un huracán ante la última provocación de una seductora y colmilluda sonrisa cortesía de la pelinegra.

Kagome había respondido a sus caricias como una verdadera fiera, sus garras tirando de la tela de su aori rojo, desembarazándole de sus pantalones y arañándole la piel, sus colmillos mordisqueando juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja…ella usualmente no se comportaba de manera tan desinhibida con él, pero demonios cómo le gustaba.

La urgencia de fundirse con ella desconocía limites…no había nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo que pudiera distraerlo de su cometido…iba a saborear a esa hembra hasta saciarse…

…tal vez luego de probar un poco de pollo con verduras y unos Doritos (No sabía qué diablos era eso pero quería uno).

Se lo menciono a Kagome entre un jadeo ahogado cuando ella le mordió la cadera…

No se lo tomo de perlas.

Después de desearle el peor de los sufrimientos en el inframundo y acusarlo de chulo-calentón-miserable-troglodita con lo que casi le hace llorar… (Feh, como si él fuera un llorica debilucho) finalmente había accedido a conseguirle su comida a través de Sota.

Ella no había rehusado compartir la cama con él.

Y se sentía solo.

Maldita fuera.

De un salto, se bajo del borde de la cama y avanzo derecho hacia el pomo de la puerta. Olfateo el aire en el exterior del pasillo, seguía sin acostumbrarse a la precaria desventaja de su sentido olfativo humano, pero sus ojos captaron el destello de una lámpara escaleras abajo.

Anduvo de puntillas en las sombras, preguntándose quién andaría desvelándose a esas horas y si no le molestaría que él asaltara la nevera por un vaso de leche.

- ¿Inuyasha? – la voz femenina le calo hasta la medula. Kagome encontró su mirada desde uno de los sillones de la sala. Estaba tumbada de costado sobre este, ataviada en un pijama azul de conejitos y con un libro descansando en su regazo.

Él le devolvió la mirada con cautela, intrigado por la ilustración de una mujer despellejada que decoraba la portada del libro. ¿Acaso Kagome estaba planeando instruirse en el arte de cocinar humanos? ¿Sus instintos youkai estaban influenciando su corazón humano?

- ¿No puedes dormir? – volvió a preguntar ella con tono preocupado. Aparto el ejemplar colocándolo en la mesita de té en la periferia del salón y se levanto para posarse delante de él.

Kuso. Era tan hermosa.

- No. – acepto, dejando de lado su orgullo por un instante para ahuecar las suaves mejillas de ella entre sus palmas. – Estoy aburrido. ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Yo? – ella pareció salir de un trance al responderle. E Inuyasha sonrió complacido. Le encantaba el modo en que Kagome cedía ante él. Le hacía sentirse tremendamente poderoso. – Pues, estaba leyendo. – cogió el libro con la humana destazada de la mesita y se lo ofreció. – Es una guía mes a mes para las embarazadas. ¿Ves?

Inuyasha parpadeo con interés y ojeo las páginas del libro una a una, admirando las ilustraciones y saltándose las hojas que rezumaban conjuros en un dialecto que no entendía. Algunas imágenes le resultaron verdaderamente espeluznantes, no solo eran mujeres las que aparecían desolladas en las paginas, también había niños, cabezones y sonrosados que succionaban "algo" desde el interior de una especie de coraza de carne.

Era terrífico ¿Cómo lo soportaba Kagome?

- Mira. – sonrió ella, arrebatándole el libro y rebuscando entre las hojas, se detuvo en una y la acaricio, luego, prosiguió a mostrársela. – Así luce nuestro bebe ahora.

A él se le anudaron los intestinos.

La foto mostraba una _cosa_ sumamente pequeñita y amorfa encogida en posición fetal con una cabeza enorme que le recordó al regordete youkai trueno Manten* y un cuerpo escuálido que, como mucho, abarcaría un tercio de la palma de su mano.

El corazón se le achico en el pecho.

Su hijo. Una parte suya y de Kagome gestándose dentro de él… oh infiernos…era…era…

- Feh. – bufo él, entregándole el libro. – Seguro que nuestro bebé no esta tan feo.

Kagome soltó una carcajada.

- Ay, Inuyasha. – ella cabeceo como si pensara que él estaba siendo tonto. – Solo será durante este mes mientras termina de desarrollarse el feto. De hecho, ahora se le están formando los parpados, cejas, hígado y riñón y los genitales comenzaran a mostrar su sexo. – suspiro anhelosamente. - ¿Qué crees que será? – se giro para encararlo, encontrándose a un Inuyasha profundamente dormido en el sofá con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

A pesar de que sintió una punzada de enojo porque la dejara hablando sola, fue a buscarle unas cobijas de su habitación y lo arropo, acariciándole la tripa en el proceso. Se quedo abstraída contemplándolo por un rato, teniendo cuidado con sus garras y disfrutando de la maravillosa sinfonía que le proporcionaban los corazones de su esposo y bebe latiendo la unísono. Era increíble, por muy mórbida que fuera la situación.

Inconscientemente se llevo una mano a su estomago plano. ¡Como echaba de menos la sensación de esa criatura ocupando su vientre! Mou, ya quería verlo. Seguramente su ginecóloga…

Kagome contuvo la respiración.

Oh, cuervos. ¡La cita con la ginecóloga era mañana!

Observo tentativamente de Inuyasha a ella y su angustia aumento por segundos, inclusive pudo escuchar que los latidos de su bebe se aceleraban, como si presintiera que estaban metidos en un lio…

¡Y qué lio!

¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer para convencer a Inuyasha de asistir a la cita?

Peor aún…

¿Cómo ocultaría las _evidentes_ diferencias físicas del cuerpo de su esposo cuando tuvieran que hacerle el chequeo y la ecografía a la futura "mamá"?

Inuyasha se coloco de costado en su sueño y la comisura de su labio se curvo hacia arriba en una media sonrisa, entretanto, uno de los brazos arropaba tiernamente su estomago…

_Si claro, tú tranquilo que yo me desvelo para sacarnos a los dos del embrollo en el que nos has metido…_

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**Hola! Como estan! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas y todo ese apoyo! Hurra por ustedes!

Para aquellas(os) que esperaban un Inuyasha tierno, sensual y sentimentalòn...bueno...por aquì se me ha filtrado un poco el hombre en esos aspectos, pero, al parecer, el demonio Hormonas sigue haciendo de las suyas y la comida es una prioridad para nuestro hanyou...que ahora debe de comer por dos.

Jajaja en lo personal, me gustarìa saber còmo le van a hacer con ese ginecòlogo...siempre pueden cancelar, empero, eso no serìa divertido ¿no? xDDDD

Oh, casi lo olvido.

*Manten: Es uno de los hermanos relampago ¿recuerdan? el gordote que se hizo una piel con el padre de Shippo T.T

En fin.

Saludos.

Siempre adorandolos!

Nos leemos en el pròximo cap.

¿Falto algo por aquì? Cualquier critica, sugerencia y/o y/o y/o me la hacen llegar por un RW ¿sip?

Un abrazo!

Belle.


	4. Gine

**III Gine… ¿Quién? **

_Extracto de la guía para Embarazadas:_

_(Nota en __**negritas**__ agregada por Kagome)_

"_Durante el primer trimestre de embarazo las mujeres embarazadas pueden experimentar serios cuadros emocionales de inseguridad y ansiedad", __**el ramen **__**extra-picante**__** es una buena opción para negociar. **_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome inhaló hondo, parada en la cara exterior de la puerta del aseo de damas del hospital. Souta y su madre le infundían silenciosos ánimos desde el ángulo del corredor, donde una columna les proporcionaba el escondite idóneo para espiar.

- Ve, nee-chan. – le urgia Souta.

- ¡Tú puedes, Kagome! – aplaudía su madre.

Ella invoco a Buddah por paciencia y golpeó suavemente la superficie de manera con sus nudillos en alto.

- ¿Inuyasha? – llamó cuando no hubo respuesta. – No puedes quedarte encerrado ahí para siempre. Vamos a hablar ¿sí?

- ¡NO VOY A SALIR! – aulló la voz masculina en el interior. - ¡NO VOY A VER A NINGUN NEGICOLOGO!

_Se pronuncia __ginecólogo._

Kagome suspiró. – Por favor, Inuyasha. No hay nada de lo que estar asustado.

Dentro se oyó un bufido. – Tsk. Yo_ NO_ estoy asustado de nada. ¡TU DIJISTE QUE IBAMOS A COMPRAR RAMEN!

Ella acarició el pomo de la puerta con aprehensión, sería tan fácil arrancarla del quicio, una ligera presión de su musculo y podría sacarla de los goznes con su fuerza sobrenatural. Seh...sería un buen plan, si no hubiera cerca de veinte enfermeras y doscientas personas más contadas entre el personal administrativo, médicos y pacientes, pululando por los pasillos. Lástima, era un plan muy atractivo.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita? – cloqueo una voz masculina. El hombre olía a fenol y jabón azul y usaba una bata blanca con una pequeña plaquita en el bolsillo superior que ponía: "Dr. F. Stein". Su pálido cabello estaba simétricamente peinado hacia atrás, controlando los mechones rebeldes con gel, y llevaba lentes de montura circular. - ¿Alguien tiene problemas?

Kagome soltó una risita nerviosa, en lo que su mente maquinaba una mentira plausible. – Este…vera…es…esto… ¡Mi hermana! – exclamo con gesto triunfal. – Se supone que tenemos una cita con la Ginecóloga para checar el avance de su embarazo, pero se encerró en el tocador y no hay modo de que salga.

- Entiendo. No se preocupe, sucede todo el tiempo. – la tranquilizo el médico. – ¿A qué hora es su cita?

Kagome echo un vistazo a su reloj y puso mala cara. – Pues, llevamos ya casi media hora de retraso. – _Ese Inuyasha, solo espera que lleguemos a casa._

- Ah, la señorita Higurashi ¿no? – replico él, con un atisbo de reconocimiento e inspecciono la carpeta que traía bajo el brazo. – En efecto, tengo rato esperándoles, estaba a punto de pedir en recepción que telefonearan a su celular para ver si reprogramábamos el encuentro.

La…hermosa, como la describiría Stein, pelinegra entrecerró sus grandes ojos con suspicacia. – Perdóneme, pero debe haber un error. Nuestra cita era con la Doctora Hitomiko.

- Sobre eso. – Stein se rasco detrás de la nuca. – La doctora ha pedido permiso al director para faltar por asuntos familiares, así que yo estoy a cargo de sus labores hasta que ella regrese.

Kagome hubiera preferido escuchar que Naraku había cruzado la barrera del tiempo. ¡Esto era un desastre!, de por sí ya era un rollo convencer a Inuyasha que se dejase atender por una mujer, un hombre revisando a otro hombre…seguro que preferiría mil veces admitir que Kouga era más fuerte que él.

- Pues, vera. – ella se excuso. – No creo que a mi hermana le agrade mucho la noticia. Ella es un poco…peculiar.

- Señorita Higurashi, si usted está allí para apoyarla resolveremos esto de la manera más rápida y armónica para todos. – el doctor dio un paso hacia ella y luego, agrego con voz ronca. – En lo personal, sería un honor para mí tenerla en mi consultorio.

Ok. Kagome se esforzó por sonreír como lo dictaban las normas de cortesía, a la vez que se echaba discretamente hacia atrás, para recuperar su espacio personal. – Claro.

Entonces, se escucho un portazo.

- ¡BASTARDO, NO TOQUES A KAGOME! – parecía que Inuyasha fuese a respirar fuego de un momento a otro. Furioso, agarro a SU compañera por el brazo y la alejo de la apestosa hez que había osado acercársele.

- ¡Do…doctor, Stein! – Kagome chillo horrorizada. Siendo testigo de cómo varias enfermeras corrían consternadas a ayudar al médico, cuyo rostro había quedado como una pegatina tras la puerta.

_¡Qué vergüenza!_

- ¡Nee-chan, lo conseguiste! – vitoreo Souta, aproximándose hacia ellos fuera de su escondite.

- Espero que se encuentre bien el doctor. – comento su madre, tocándose la barbilla con gesto apenado.

- Keh. Se lo merece. De esa forma aprenderá a no meterse con las hembras de otros. Baaaka. – aulló Inuyasha, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Oh, sí. El Oswari se notaba tan tentador ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Por favor, recuéstese. _Señorita_. – el doctor petimetre se coloco unos guantes de piel de goma. Sus gafas redondas captaban la luz de los fluorescentes de cuando en cuando, enviando molestos reflejos a la cara de Inuyasha.

_Bakamono_. ¿A que no se sentía tan chulito con esos tapones de algodón en la nariz? Keh.

- Inu. Haz lo que dice el doctor. – replico Kagome entre dientes. Estaba sentada en una silla de cuero y sus garras estaban haciendo jirones la cartera, él no estaba seguro si lo habría notado.

Obedeció. No porque le simpatizara el doctor, de hecho, mientras más pudiera fastidiarle mejor, pero Kagome estaba muy pálida, tan blanca como la cal en lo que le observaba. Se preocupo, ¿se sentiría mal?

- Separe las piernas. – ordeno el tipo flácido.

De nuevo, acato lo que le mandaban, más concentrado en preguntarle a Kagome que rayos le sucedía.

- Oe, Kago… ¿¡Qué coño! – brinco, histérico encima de la camilla. Lo mataría, iba a arrancarle la cabeza y a ensartarla en una estaca.

El doctor puso las manos en alto y ladeo el rostro hacia la otra señorita Higurashi. – Discúlpeme, ¿es que su hermana no conoce el procedimiento?

- ¿PROCEDIMIENTO? – a Inuyasha le palpitaban las sienes- ESTABA A PUNTO DE METERME LA MANO EN EL…

- ¡DOCTOR! – Kagome prácticamente se abalanzo sobre el hombre, inclinándose para sostener un breve intercambio de palabras con él, del que solo le llegaron murmullos ininteligibles.

- Oh. Comprendo. – asintió este. – Eso lo explica. – sonrió con cinismo profesional y se ajusto las gafas. – Está bien, _señor_ Higurashi. Nos limitaremos a aplicarle el gel y realizar el eco. Luego podrá marcharse en paz.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. ¿Señor?, ¿Qué diablos le había dicho Kagome a cara-flácida?

- Solo sigue las instrucciones. – le susurro Kagome, derramando el aliento en su oreja de una forma muy…deliciosa. – Tengo un bote con ramen de soja en el bolso.

Ese fue el gatillo perfecto.

- Ok. Cara-flácida. Hagámoslo rápido, pero si tratas de meterme…

- Le aseguro que no ocurrirá. – le interrumpió el doctor, untándose una crema pegajosa en los guantes. – Recuéstese.

Lo hizo.

Todo fue muy extraño después. Le descubrieron el vientre y el doctor le aplico gel en la panza, se quejo porque estaba frio e insulto a cara-flácida de lo lindo, con amenazas de muerte incluidas, pero Kagome apretó su mano con suavidad para hacerle saber que era normal, ella estaba allí con él, nada podía ir mal.

Luego, aconteció lo mas magnifico y bizarro de toda su vida. Le pasaron un curioso aparato sobre el abdomen y se encendió una pantalla, apareció una imagen borrosa y confusa en ella. Y cuando le explicaron lo que mostraba, no lo creyó.

- Es su bebé. Ese sonido de trasfondo, ¿puede escucharlo? – le cuestiono el doctor.

Estaba tan enternecido que no era capaz de articular palabras. Empero, aquel bombeo era inconfundible, el acelerado palpitar de un corazón.

Kagome lloraba de alegría y, al cabo de unos instantes, Inuyasha tuvo que esconder la cara para poder limpiarse el brillo de las lágrimas antes de que se le desbordaran las emociones.

- Ves, no fue tan difícil. – Kagome le dio una palmadita en el hombro, inclinándose en la mesa del restauran mientras le contemplaba devorando el ramen.

- ¡Guau! ¿¡Este es mi sobrino! – Souta sonreía, iluminando las fotos del eco prenatal bajo las luces. – ¡Espera a que el abuelo las mire! – parloteaba.

- El doctor Stein fue muy amable ¿verdad?, ¿Te fijaste si su nariz estaba mejor, Kagome? – inquirió su madre, removiendo el azúcar de su café con la cucharita.

- Aparentemente estaba bien. – aseguro ella, con la barbilla apoyada en el dorso de la mano. – concertó otra cita para el quinto mes.

- O-e…kagogñe…- Inuyasha engullo un buen tajo de tallarines, recordando algo de pronto, algo que cara-flácida le había comentado antes de que se fueran. - ¿Qué es un "Transexual"?

Los tres Higurashis se le quedaron viendo con distintas expresiones en sus caras. A Kagome se le resbalo el codo sobre la superficie de la mesa, Sonomi sufrió un repentino ataque de tos y Souta ni siquiera noto cuando las fotos volaron de sus dedos.

_Veinte minutos más tarde, en la parada de autobuses_.

¿Qué, QUE? – grito a todo pulmón una vez que Souta acabo de definirle el concepto de "Transexual".

_Va a ser una noche muy larga_, pensó Kagome, olfateando el aire a la caza del olor a caucho mezclado con el asfalto.

¡KAGOME!

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hey, ¿Cómo están?... ¡espero que excelente! Aquí está la continuación de ¿EmbarazadO?, poco a poco voy cumpliendo, y de verdad que no hay mejor incentivo que sus comentarios y favoritos. Me complace que la historia haya alcanzado tan magnífica audiencia y espero que les siga gustando hasta ahora…sino, háganmelo saber y veré como puedo satisfacer sus expectativas…**

**Me disculpo si fue demasiado corto! La próxima procurare hacerlo mas largo ¿vale?**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes!**

**Belle.**

**P.D: Aun no he decidido que historia continuar primero… ¿la Amazona o SDNK?... Veamos cual de las dos golpea mi cabeza más rápido xDDDD**


	5. IV Mi querido pachoncito

**Advertencia: **El siguiente capítulo contiene un lemón breve, si hay personas que consideran que este género puede herir su sensibilidad, les aconsejo que no lo lean, si continúan la lectura del escrito será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Perdonen si encuentran algún error ortográfico, estoy subiéndolo sin revisar!

* * *

**IV. Mi querido pachoncito**

_Extracto de la guía para Embarazadas, de la sección de __**"El autoestima de la futura mamá"**_

'_Ya tengo dieciséis semanas, la ropa no me queda y me avergüenza que mi marido me vea desnuda porque estoy como una vaca, él insiste en que me veo preciosa pero sé que lo dice solo por no escuchar mas mis reclamos'._

_**Comentarios de la GE:**__ Mamis, si sus esposos les dicen que lucen hermosas es porque así es, en lugar de deprimirse por esos kilitos de más, siéntase orgullosas de sacarles partido y mostrarlos al mundo, ¡es tú bebe el que crece allí dentro, no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse!_

* * *

- ¡ESTOY GOOOORRRRDOOOO! - refunfuño la voz resfriada de Inuyasha, girándose de perfil por cuarta vez consecutiva, frente al espejo de la habitación de su esposa.

Kagome intercambio una mirada de profundo entendimiento con su madre, en el piso inferior, y dejó el catalogo de ropa para bebes encima del mostrador de la cocina. Por los vientos que soplaban, su susceptible esposo estaba a punto de tener lo que Souta había bautizado como C.P.I (Crisis prenatal de Inu). La tercera de esa semana.

Últimamente, Inuyasha no paraba el pico con la comida, se alimentaba por cuatro, teniendo en cuenta que normalmente se comía el doble de raciones que un humano común podía consumir y el resultado de esa interminable dieta a base de bocadillos y ramen era…

- ¿Cariño? – ella susurro bajito, deteniéndose junto a la puerta entreabierta al escuchar un sollozo ahogado, al que le prosiguió el salubre aroma de las lagrimas. Se asomo cautelosamente por la rendija, inspeccionando el interior del cuarto.

Inuyasha yacía de pie enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo, tratando infructuosamente de estirar la tela de su camisa de Pochaco para ocultarse el voluptuoso vientre, Kagome ladeo la cabeza, echando un vistazo a los pantaloncillos que Mamá le había conseguido de la ropa del abuelo y que Kagome se había encargado de recortar lo suficiente como para que parecieran unas bermudas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kagome? – espeto él, percatándose de su presencia en la puerta.

Ella suspiro y entro en el cuarto, cerrando a su espalda.

- Otra vez te estás deprimiendo por la ropa, Inuyasha. – afirmo con tono solemne. Y esbozo una sonrisa, mirándole significativamente. – Y te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por eso, es perfectamente normal que aumentes de peso, es una señal de que nuestro bebé está creciendo…es más, ¿te mencioné lo sexy que luces con esa pancita?

- Estás mintiendo. – refunfuño el pelinegro, achicando los ojos y poniéndose de perfil. – ¿Es está tu concepción de la sensualidad?…- él hizo un arco con el brazo sobre sí mismo.

Kagome se mordió la lengua, lo cierto era que, en esa posición, su amado esposo le recordaba mucho a Papa Pitufo.

-…seguro que ese lobo sarnoso…si me viera… ¿qué pensaría Miroku?...apuesto a que el mocoso de Shippo me compararía con la vaca de Totosai…- Inuyasha había vuelto a enfrascarse en su monólogo crítico junto al espejo.

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo convencerlo de que, a sus ojos, él era la criatura más tierna, hermosa y pecaminosa de todo el universo?

- Inuyasha…- ella le abrazo por la retaguardia. - ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que yo veo cuando tú estás delante del espejo?

Le escuchó tragar, poniéndose tenso debajo de sus manos.

- Yo veo a la persona que más amo en el mundo y me deleito con cada detalle de él. Observo su cabello, y lo mucho que me gusta hundir mis manos en él…- dice ella, procediendo a cometer la acción que describe. Inuyasha la mira expectante a través del cristal. – Admiro sus ojos, de esa tonalidad tan abrumadora que me convierte en arcilla al contemplarme en ellos. Tus orejas…- ella explora la cortina de cabello azabache, atrapando el lóbulo masculino entre sus labios. – Umm, estás no están mal…pero…¿sabes? Las prefiero de perro.

- Mujer…estás…jugando con fuego. – titubeo él.

- Tu olor…- Kagome aspira en su cuello. – Bosque y madera de pino, menta y…oh…azafranes…- sonríe. – al fin descubrí el último, no estaba segura, pero mi nuevo olfato no se equivoca.

Él se mordió el labio.

- Tu cuerpo…- las manos níveas de Kagome descienden sobre sus hombros, trazando una ruta sugerente por el medio de sus pectorales hasta tocar su vientre, y la tensión vuelve a apoderarse de él, inconscientemente cierra los ojos, no hay forma de que Kagome pueda encontrarlo atractivo con ese aspecto antinatural, enfermizo. – Mírate, amor. Eres tan bello y estás experimentando una faceta que ningún hombre en esta vida ha sido capaz de gozar, tú y yo, estamos ahí dentro, por esa razón jamás podría encontrarte repulsivo, ni me sentiría menos atraída a ti. Tú, eres la perfección para mí. ¿Cómo no amarte? Si Kami-sama se tomo el tiempo de moldearte y crearte, única y especialmente para mí…500 años en el pasado. – soltó una risita.

Inuyasha bajo el mentón, apretando los puños, sus dientes castañeando.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien? – Kagome se sitúo frente al hombre, inclinándose para encararle. Y se le escapo una sonrisa.

Inuyasha estaba llorando.

…..

- Odio la espuma. – Inuyasha dijo, mientras Kagome le tallaba la espalda con la esponja. – Es babosa, fastidiosa…

-…y guede muid fuedte…- Kagome acotó, respirando por la boca. Su sensible nariz prensada con pinzas. – Aún así, puege sed muid útil.

_- Tsk_. – berreo él hombre. – No veo cómo…

- ¿Quiedes que te ensegñe? – Kagome dejo la esponja de lado, y se apresuro a desanudar la cinta del albornoz que llevaba puesto.

Su acción tuvo un efecto inmediato en las pupilas de Inuyasha.

- Por todos los _Inugamis_…- alcanzó a murmurar, tendiendo una mano para ayudar a su esposa a reunirse con él en la tina.

Kagome sintió que la sangre bullía en su rostro ante el pasmo de su esposo, y no le sirvió de mucho descubrir una sospechosa parte de su anatomía pinchándole el muslo bajo el agua.

- Niña…- él murmuro.

Kagome lo encaro con ojos incrédulos, ¿a qué venía eso?

- ¿Pegdún?

- Recuerdas esa vez…cuando leías aquel libro de caníbales…- él rememoró, con la mirada ausente, aderezando un rizo oscuro tras la oreja de Kagome. – Te oí preguntarme por el sexo del cachorro un segundo antes de quedarme dormido, será niña…- afirmo. – Me darás una niña idéntica a ti…

Kagome se mordió el labio, incapaz de contener en sí misma el torrente de emociones que la embargaron. Y se robo la boca de él con vehemencia, con hambre, con la pasión que solo una hanyou hembra podía profesar. Inuyasha la empujaba hacía él por la nuca con una de sus manazas, mientras con la otra describía la curva de sirena que trazaba su espalda, hasta topar con sus lascivas nalgas.

La piel de Kagome ardía, tornándose más morena al roce de la espuma, el cabello húmedo se le pegaba en los omoplatos y el vapor de agua le había conferido a sus mejillas un arrebol encantador. Inuyasha se apartó de ella para admirarla en su esplendor, su hembra era una magnífica combinación entre fiera y mujer, con la cabeza encumbrada por esas orejas puntiagudas, las manos plagadas de garras que mostraban inverosímilmente delicadas con su glande, y los colmillos que le sonreían provocativamente en la distancia. Su mano exploradora descendió por los abismos del recto, pasándolo de largo para hundirse en el calipso de su intimidad, ávida de sus dedos, muchísimo más preparada para su toque gracias al agua.

Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa de entendimiento malicioso, con que a eso se refería Kagome…

La pelinegra jadeó, su boca era un imán para los labios de él, y la atmosfera se elevo como burbujas en una copa de champagne, las suaves manos de ella lo mimaban, a la vez que le demostraban lo posesivas que podían llegar a ser y él quería que Kagome lo poseyera todo de él, con la misma intensidad que deseaba someterla…y amarla.

- No…no puedo aguantar más…- ella susurro contra su oído, acomodándose sobre él.

Entrar en ella fue una revelación divina. Kagome era exigente y comprensiva, amorosa y desgarradora, sus manos eran cortesanas expertas en su cuerpo, conocían todos los secretos, todas las tácticas de seducción, lo devoraban, jugaban con él. Su cabello, sus labios, su pecho. Hacer el amor con esta Kagome era una guerra sin cuartel, pero incluso ella debía reconocer que había un empate en ambos bandos, porque Inuyasha tampoco le daba descanso.

La figura de ella era una coral para él, donde cada punto sensible, representaba un tono de fuerza distinta. Sus senos eran contralto, su cuello, sus piernas y abdomen eran sopranos leves…ah, pero su feminidad…el tenor perfecto.

Kagome lo aferraba por los hombros, martirizada por la pasión de sus embates, él la asía de las caderas guiándola en ese ritmo frenético, marcado, que ascendía irrefrenable, luego bajaba amable, candoroso y volvía a empezar.

No obstante, fue en ese breve momento que precede a la liberación espiritual, cuando ella hizo la cosa más condenadamente erótica y sexual que Inuyasha hubiese vivido jamás.

Kagome echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando impulso y desnudo los colmillos, enterrándolos en el cuello de él. Justo cuando los dientes invadieron la carne, él explotó dentro de ella, llenándola con su semilla de vida.

Saciada y agotada, Kagome se recostó contra él, respirando agitadamente, sin deshacer su unión. Inuyasha estaba desorientado, sumido en ese limbo de paz donde toda la realidad desaparece, en un estado de iluminación total donde Kagome era la certeza del mundo y su cabello, desparramado por doquier, era la estela del universo.

- Entonces…unda niña iguadita a mí…- dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada y una sonrisa ladina.

- Sí…- convino Inuyasha. – Pero que no tenga tu carácter…

El ambiente se torno pesado de repente.

- ¿¡Y qué tiede de malo mi carácter! – atacó Kagome, con los humos reactivados.

- ¡Eso! ¡Que siempre buscas una excusa para pelearte conmigo! – blandió Inuyasha.

- ¡Pues si no fuedas tan idiota eso no pasaría!

- ¿A quién le llamas idiota? ¡Es que yo tengo la culpa de que tú seas una malcriada!

- ¡Prepotente!

- ¡Mandona!

- ¡Pedante!

- ¡Cabezota!

…..

Un portazo resonó en el piso superior.

- Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad. – sonrió Sonomi, doblando la ropa recién secada y depositándola en el cesto que cargaba Souta.

- Por Kami, mamá, son un par de inmaduros, me da terror solo de pensar los padres que mi futuro sobrino se verá obligado a tener. – negó el chico, haciendo un gesto reprobatorio con la cabeza.

- Ya, ya Souta, estoy segura de que las cosas mejoraran una vez que la bebita nazca.

- Ojala, pero, Oka, el bebé será niño.

Una taza aterrizó "maternalmente" en la coronilla de Souta.

- Oh, perdona, cariño. – la señora Higurashi se volvió tras la mesa de planchar para mirar a su hijo. – Entonces, como te seguía diciendo, cuando la bebé venga…

Souta no volvió a hacer comentarios alusivos al género del bebé, de algo estaba más que convencido, ese dicho popular que citaba "de tal palo tal astilla", definitivamente era una referencia hacia su madre y su hermana.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar xD pero aquí esta Belle de regreso! Y de verdad que no hay gestos de agradecimiento los suficientemente vastos para acaparar mi sentir. Espero que disfruten del cap, tal vez estos chicos nos sorprendan con un viaje a la época antigua? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los muchachos al verlos? Jajaja, no lo sé…ya se les ocurrirá algo para ponerme a escribir!**

**Un tulipán rojo para ustedes.**

**Belle.**


End file.
